The present disclosure relates to a terminal apparatus and a storage medium. Generally speaking, electronic apparatuses independently operate. For example, information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer (PC), a smartphone, and a tablet terminal each include a dedicated input/output device, and the device included in the information processing apparatus is usually used for input to and output from the information processing apparatus.
In recent years, a control system has been proposed that enhances more convenience by operating information processing apparatuses in corporation with each other. For example, JP 2009-536415T discloses a system for managing, routing, and controlling devices and inter-device connections located within an environment to manage and control the environment by use of a client terminal.
JP 2012-108658A discloses a system for operating applications of a notebook PC and a tablet PC in cooperation with each other such that the same image is displayed on the notebook PC as an image displayed on the display of the tablet PC.